The GMAD and the Portal to Four Worlds: The Portal Shards
by NightFury999
Summary: A man name Tamous has threatened the Four Worlds, HTTYD, ROTG, Brave 2012 and Tangled. It is up to me, Midnightsky0612, The Whisperer of Death, BerkDragonRider and Ace Spiritwell to find the 20 shards to the portal so we can open in and destroy his Soul Crystal and stop him from destroying and controlling The Four Worlds (Book One- The Portal Shards)
1. Welcome to the GMAD Lair

**Here's the first chapter and story to 'The G.M.A.D. and the Portal to Four Worlds'!**

**I really hope ya like it!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Chapter 1: Welcome to the G.M.A.D. Lair_

A girl with brown eyes and hair in a braid, wearing a purple jumper, blue skinny jeans, big brown fur boots, a skrill necklace, a bow 'n' arrow round her back, a book tied around her waist by a thin rope, titled: The G.M.A.D., sat at the end of a long table in the meeting room in the secret lair of the G.M.A.D.

Her name was NightFury999, Rider of the Skrill Lightning, Guardian of Reading, Legendary Archer and Sorcerer. Fury or Night for shot

She and the others members of the G.M.A.D. where in the meeting room, where they had been summoned by the Gods of the Four Worlds

On Fury's right, sat her second-in-command Midnightsky0612, Rider of the NightFury Starlight, Guardian of Creative Writing, Junior Archer and Sorcerer. She had black hair and brown eyes, wore black glasses, a t-shirt, pants, boots and a leather belt with pencils, rubbers, ect. in it

On Fury's left, sat the Dragon Expert, The Whisperer of Death, Rider of all Dragons with Death in their names, Guardian of Death, Epic Archer and Sorcerer. She had short curly red hair, she wore a dark green dress that reaches her thigh, blue jeans with rips at the knees and mud on them, a dark green fingerless glove on her left hand, combat boots, a golden head bang with a diamond in it, and a light saber like sword with a Whispering Death head desing for the handle on her left arm

Next to Midnight sat BerkDragonRider, Rider of the NightFury SpeedStrike, Guardian of Night Furies, Superior Archer and Sorcerer. She had black curly hair in a pony tail, wore a red shirt, black hoodie, black jeans, and white running shoes

Next to Whisper sat WRMWereWolf6, Rider of the Night Fury uPaw, Guardian of Wolfs, Legendary Archer and Sorcerer. He had black hair and green eyes and wore some armor

Next to Rider was Ace Spiritwell, Rider of the Snow Fury Blizzard, Guardian of Joy, Epic Archer and Legendary Sorcerer. She had brown shoulder length hair with a white chunk at the front, bright sky blue eyes, black singlet with an un-zipped deep sea blue hoodie, grey jeans, black combat boots, light blue head phones around her neck and a necklace with a snow fury on it

Next to Wolf was Johnriley245, Rider of the Stormcutter Vieux, Guardian of Music, Epic Swordsman. He had red eyes, auburn hair and wore a leather jacket, fingerless gloves, a mask that covers half his face, black pants and fur boots

Next to Ace was Huogacheru, Rider of the NightFury Xiuhcoatl, Guardian of Fire, Epic Archer. He had black armor with red flames on his leggins and boots.

Next to John was ShadowDragon1317, Rider of the Changewing Merlin, Guardian of Magic, Superior Archer and Flawless Sorcerer. She had dark brown hair and blue eyes

Next to Huogacheru was RennyWriter, Rider of the Skrill Sparky, Epic Swordsman. She had dirty blond hair, blue eyes, and wore, flats, leggings and a t-shirt

Next to Shadow was GrimCreeper, Rider of the Zippleback Trouble (Right head) and Rubble (Left head), Epic Warrior. She had black hair, brown eyes and wore a leather jacket, shirt, jeans and boots

Next to Renny was Shiranai Atsune, Rider of the Monstrous Nightmare Pyrra, Guardian of Optimism, Junior Archer and Flawless Sorcerer. She had short black hair that reaches the nape of the neck, brown eyes and chocolate colored skin

Next to Creeper was Vercingetorix7, Rider of the Typhoomerang Cannonball, Guardian of Character, Junior Archer and Flawless Sorcerer. She had dirty blond hair, deep blue eyes, and wore a grey t-shirt, a hoodie, jeans, a leather belt, glasses and a baseball cap

Next to Shiranai was Kura and Skura also known as Changeofheart505, (Kura) Rider of the Frost Fury Frostbite, (Skura) Rider of the Flightmare Shimo, (Kura) Guardian of Light, (Skura) Guardian of Darkness, (Both) Legendary Archer and Sorcerer. They both looked exactly the same, red hair with emerald streaks, Kura had blue eyes that where tinted with purple, Skura had blue eyes tinted with red. Skura wore a black top with the words 'QUEEN OF THIEVES' in bold red and silver letters on the front, black denim shorts and no shoes. She has shades hooked to the front of her shirt and had a golden head band with the eye of Ra on it. Kura wore a grey tank top with the words 'LET THE DREAM LIVE ON' in gold bold letters on the front and 'DON'T GIVE IN TO THE PEOPLE BRINGING YOU DOWN' in the same letters on the back, a red and black plaid skirt with navy blue, ripped at the knees, leggings and no shoes. She has a golden choker with the eye of Ra

Next to Vercingetorix was DragonGuardian199012, Rider of the Typhoomerang Nyr Frysta, Guardian of Nature, Legendary Archer and Sorcerer. She wore a green tank top, blue pants and blue green knee length high tops. She has red hair in a thick braid like Rapunzel's with rainbow flowers and green eyes

And last, but not least, next to Changeofheart505 was LunaSnow94, Rider of the NightFury Phoenix, Guardian of Imagination, Junior Archer and Epic Sorcerer. She had long light brown curly hair with bangs that fall over her left eye, brown eyes, she wore a blue long sleeved shirt, white fur collar leather jacket, blue jeans, black and white converses, and a dream catcher pendent with strings that shape into what the closest person (Except the wearer) is thinking

They where all here for one reason and one reason only

The Four Worlds where in danger

"Okay, earlier today, Midnight was on her computer when the screen went black and a voice in green line spoke. Whisper could you please play the tap" Fury said

Whisper nodded and pushed a button on a remote and the banner over the fire place that said 'G.M.A.D.' rolled up, revealing a screen that flickered to life

On screen was a light green line that moved when a deep voice spoke

_"Greetings G.M.A.D., I come with a message that you wont soon forget"_

Fury and Rider shared a look, before turning to the screen

_"I will get revenge for what you did to me, I will watch you suffer and destroy all that you love. I will not rest until I see you all fall, and I shall start with the Four Worlds"__  
_

It ended

There was a moment of silence

"Who is this guy?" Kura asked

"Is he the Boogieman?" Skura asked

"No. No one from the Four Worlds can have enough power to do that" Wolf said

"Why did you think it was the Boogieman?" Midnight asked

"No reason" Skura said

"Okay, if he isn't from any of the Four Worlds than he must be from this world. And if he's from _this _world that means we have to get to the Four Worlds, one by one, and kill the source that allows him there" Fury said

"Wouldn't that stop _us _from going their, too?" Luna asked

"Not if we only destroy _his _soul crystal" Rider said

A soul crystal is a crystal (Obviously) that allows people to that world. There is one soul crystal for _every _thing in _every _world in the Soul Chamber that is hidden in a certain place, you have to watch the movie and figure out the clue to find it

"But, the portal was destroyed! The Protectors of the Four Worlds destroyed it and the pieces scattered! There all over the world!" Shadow pointed out

"I know. Wolf, Renny, Huo, Versingetorix, Dragon, fix up that old emergency van we got a couple years back. Shiranai, I need you to make a bunch of those potions that shrink our dragons for a limited time. Shadow, Skura, Kura, Creeper, go to the library and see if you can find the maps to the Portal Shards. Luna, John, go to the kitchen and pack us some food and money. Midnight, Whisper, Rider, Ace, pack your bags, we're going on a little field trip" Fury ordered

Wolf, Renny, Huo, Versingetorix, DragonGuardian and their Dragons, cleaned, waxed and replaced parts of the car

uPaw, Wolfs Night Fury, came up to him and poured the soupy water over the van's hood

Wolf patted his nose and continued to scrub the hood with a sponge

While he did this, Renny and her Skrill, Sparky, where taking out the old ruined seats and seat belts to replace them

Sparky took a seat belt in his mouth and _yanked _it out the car, taking some of the wall with it

"Uh... good enough" Renny said, shrugging her shoulders

Huo and Versingetorix, along with their dragons, Xiuhcoatl (Huo's NightFury) and Cannonball (Versingetorix's Typhoomerang), where checking the gears and making sure the engines working

"Okay, turn on the engine" Huo said to Versingetorix, who was in the driver seat

She turned on the engine

The engine came to life and made a grinding noise, as if something was stuck in it

"Hold on! Hold on! I think something's stuck in it!" Huo said

Versingetorix turned off the engine and Huo stuck his hand in

He pulled out a dead rat

"Oh man" Renny said

"That's disgusting" Dragon said

Xiuhcoatl came over and sniffed it

"Um... I think I'll go throw this away" Huo said, before turning around and walking away with the dead rat

Luna and John where in the kitchen stuffing all the food they could spare (Which is alot) into a bag

"John, get the piggy bank. It's on the top shelf" Luna said

"Got it" John said, after jumping to reach the top shelf

He got out a hammer and shattered it, to reveal load's of dollars about 600 in total

Shiranai was in the Sorcerer Room, where they practiced magic, enchanting and potion mixing

She mixed the potion that was in a giant cauldron over a fire place. What? They needed a lot and best thing to use was a cauldron

She poured the mixture into another glass bottle, now they had about 60

Shadow, Kura, Skura and Creeper where in the library, that was _gigantic_, I mean _huge_, well you can just tell Fury spends a lot of time here. She is the Guardian of Reading

"Uh... how are we supposed to find the map in _here_?" Creeper asked

"We check the map section" Kura said

"There's a map section?" Shadow asked

"Yes, there's a map section!" Kura said

"Okay, let's go" Skura said

They went to the map section and _climbed _the shelf's in search for the map

About 10 hours later

"Got it!" Shadow called out

Rider was in her dragons stable

"Hey ya, SpeedStrike. Wanna see ya brother?" Rider asked him (SpeedStrike is Toothless's older brother)

Whisper was in her _giant _dragon stable, she had loads of dragons... but she could only bring one on the trip, once they got all the shards they could come back and everyone will be going to the Four Worlds

"Mmmm... Oh, Leo!" Whisper said

A Whispering Death appeared from the ground

"We're going on a little trip" she said

Ace was with her Snow Fury, Blizzard

"Okay, I got your saddle. Let's meet up with the others" Ace said

Midnight was with her NightFury, Starlight

"Starlight! Let's go!" Midnight said, and a Night Fury bounded forward

Fury was with her Skrill, Lightning

"Okay, Lightning... let's do this" Fury said

The Five Girls and their dragons stood before the now clean and great looking van

Wolf, Renny, Huo, Vercingetorix and Dragon had decided to paint the blue and white van and make it more... G.M.A.D. like

They painted all the dragons they knew of on the sides, with blue flames surrounding them. It also has a giant bear head on the back, a very detailed snowflake on the roof, a golden flower on the front bumpers and a Night Fury on the hood

And that's only on the outside

On the inside, they made the seats black and red, the steering wheel had a Skrill on the horn, there was a secret cabinet in the boot for putting all their gear in if something goes wrong and they had to hide some stuff, on the keys was a moon, there was a sun on the roof that would light up if we pushed a certain button in the front and there was a secret stash full of swords, bows, arrows, axe's, ect.

"Great job, guys. I like what you did" Fury said

"Thanks, Fury" Wolf said

Kura handed Whisper the map, who put it in her bag

"Here's the food and money" Luna said, handing Midnight the bag

"And here's the potions to turn your dragons small" Shiranai said, handing a bag of potions to Rider

"Thanks" Rider said

They took one potion each and gave it to their dragons, causing them to shrink to the size of a small baby bear

"Okay, while we're gone, Luna, your in charge" Fury said, climbing into the drivers seat

"Yes, Fury" Luna said

Midnight got in the seat next to Fury, Whisper got in the back behind Fury, Rider sat behind Midnight and Ace got in between Whisper and Rider and the dragons got in the boot

"We'll see you guys soon" Fury said

"Alright, Fury. Good luck" Shadow said

The others nodded in agreement

Fury smiled at them before starting the engine and Wolf opened a portal that will take them to the country side and out off the forest, where the Lair was located

Portals where really the only exit, if we kidnapped someone (Not that we would, unless we had to) and they escaped into the forest, they would be killed by the poison snakes and spiders, starve to death or go insane trying to find a way out

They waved goodbye and drove through the portal

Their adventure has only just begun

* * *

**Okay, here's the first chapter! I put in all the members (Well I hope I did)  
**

**I also changed it a little, it didn't say what Whisper looked like, so I put that in and LunaSnow94 is Disureenix, she changed her username**

**This took me _all _day to write, probably because I had to go through PM's, making sure I didn't miss anyone**

**So, tell me what you think! In this one, we're just gonna be going round the world, finding the 20 shards to the portal**

**5 shards for HTTYD, 5 shards for ROTG, 5 shards for Brave 2012 and 5 shards to Tangled**

**Each shard will be guarded by a monster or something**

**Review if you want me to continue!**

**NightFury999 out!**


	2. Trip tp DC

**Here's chapter 2!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Chapter Two: Trip to D.C.  
_

The van came out the portal on an old cracked road with no one in site, beside the Five and their dragons, for about hundreds of miles

"Why did we teleport _here_, again?" Whisper asked

"Because, if we just appeared out of no where in the middle of new york city, than people would start to freak out" Fury pointed out

"And I think they'd call the cops on us if they saw a girl in her early teens driving a van with other teenage girls in it" Rider said

"BURN!" Whisper said

Midnight rolled her eyes "Can we go now?"

"Ya, lets go" Ace agreed

"Okay" Fury said, turning the keys and bringing the engine to life once more

"Wait, do you know how to drive, Night?" Rider asked

"Well, my dad had given me driving lessons last summer on the dirt road that was near our house and I've driven a moter bike" Fury said (This is true)

"A moter bike isn't a van" Ace pointed out

"I believe on learning on the job" Fury said, mimicking Gobbers accent

"That's a horrible Gobber" Midnight said

"Hi! I'd like to see _you _do better!" Fury said

"Just drive!" Whisper snapped

"Okay!" Fury said, stepping on the paddal

The van sped away

"Wow! They put a turbo buste in this thing! Who wants to go at top speed!?" Fury shouted

"ME!" Midnight, Ace, Rider and Whisper shouted

Fury pushed the turbo button and the van sped accrose the abondend road at top speed

"WOOOO WHHHOOOO!" Rider shouted, putting her hands in the air

"It's just like riding a Night Fury! Or a Snow Fury! Or a Skrill!" Midnight said

"Ya! But, we're not flying!" Ace said

A car drove towards them

"CAR!" Whisper shouted

"WOW!" Fury said, just missing the car

"WHO WOULD BE DRIVING IN THE MIDDLE OF NO WHERE?!" Ace shouted

"Uh... us?!" Midnight suggested

Fury turned off turbo and stepped on the breaks

The van eventually stopped

A moment passed

"That was fun" Fury said

"And intense" Midnight

"Let's just drive normally for now" Ace suggested

Fury nodded in agreement and began to drive at a normal speed limit

_About 3 hours later_

They where still driving on the abbandoned road

Midnight was reading a book, Rider was looking out the window, Whisper was staring at the roof, Ace was looking out the front window and Fury was just driving

"Music?" Fury suggested

"Ya, sure" Rider said

She turned on the radio and a song played

_Oooaaaaaaoouuuuuuuu_

_Oooaaaaaaoouuuuuuu_

_Oooaaaaaoouuuuuuu_

"I love this song!" Rider said

_Oooaaaaaaoouuuuuuu_

_Oooaaaaaoouuuuuuu_

_Oooaaaaoouuuuuuu_

Rider began to sing along

_This is an anthem to the homesick_

_For the beaten_

_The lost, the broke, the defeated_

_A song for the heartsick_

_Living life in the shadow of a goodbye_

Fury:

_Do you remember when we learned how to fly?_

Ace:

_We play make believe_

_We where young and had time on our side  
_

Whisper:

_Your stuck on the ground_

_Got lost, can't be found_

Midnight:

_Just remember that your still alive_

All:

_I'll carry you home_

_No, your not alone_

_Keep marching one_

_This is worth fighting for_

_You know we've all got Battle Scars_

_Keep marching on..._

Rider:

_This is a call to the soldiers,_

_The fighters, the young,_

_The innocent and righteous_

Ace:

_We've got little room to grow_

_Better days are near_

All:

_Hope, can be so much stronger than fear_

Fury:

_So if you jump, kid, don't be scared to fall_

Whisper:

_We'll be kings and queens in this dream_

All:

_All for one, one for all_

Midnight:

_You can light up the dark_

_There's a fire in your heart_

_Burning brighter than ever before_

All:

_I'll carry you home_

_No, your not alone_

_Keep marching on_

_This is worth fighting for_

_You know we've all got Battle Scars_

_Keep marching on..._

Whisper: (Rap)

_On and on, like we're living on a broken record_

_Hope is strong, but misery's a little quicker  
_

Rider:

_Sit and we wait and we drown there,_

_Thinkin' why bother paly when it's unfair?_

Ace:

_They say life's a waste,_

_I say they lack belief_

Whisper:

_They till me luck will travel,_

_I tell 'em that's why I got feet_

Fury:

_Left, right,_

_Left, right_

_Movin' along to the pulse of a heart beat_

Midnight:

_This could be the last chance you have to fly_

Rider:

_Do you like the ground?_

Whisper:

_Want it to pass you by?_

Fury:

_Man, you had it all when you where just a kid_

_Do you even remember, who you where back then?  
_

Ace:

_What do you want in life?_

Midnight:

_Will you be twice as strong?_

Whisper:

_What would you sacrafice?_

Rider:

_What are you waitin' on?_

All:

_Don't._

_Stop._

_March._

_On._

(End Rap)

_I'll carry you home_

_No, your not alone_

_Keep marching on_

_This is worth fighting for_

_You know we've all got Battle Scars_

_Keep marching on..._

Radio Only:

_Ooooaaaaaaoouuuuuuuu_

_Ooooaaaaaaoouuuuuuuu_

_Ooooaaaaaaoouuuuuuuu_

_Ooooaaaaaaoouuuuuuuu_

_Ooooaaaaaaoouuuuuuuu_

_Ooooaaaaaaoouuuuuuuu..._

All:

_Keep Marching On!_

The song ended

_2 hours later_

"Hey, look a gas station" Ace said

"Oh, thank god! I need a pee" Fury said, pulling over to the gas station

"Okay, who needs the bathroom?" Fury asked

Rider and Whisper raised their hands

"Okay, me, Rider and Whisper will go to the bathroom. Ace, you get some gas for the van, Midnight, you go get us some cola and a snack from the bar" Fury said

They nodded and got out the car

"Oh, man my buts nume" Midnight said

"I can't feel my legs" Ace said

"How long where we driving?" Rider asked

"Um, 5 hours straight" Whisper answered

"Great" Fury said, sarcasticly

Ace put some money in and filled up the van, Midnight got some money, too and went inside the bar, Fury, Rider and Whisper went to the bathroom

_After That  
_

The Five where in the boot of the van

"Okay, according to this map, the first shard is in Washinton D.C." Fury said

"D.C.? Like in that temple where the that giant Aberham Linkan (How do you spell it?!) is?" Midnight asked

"Yup, thats the temple" Fury comfirmed

"Alright, how long a drive is that?" Ace asked

"Uh, a Five day drive at the least" Fury said

"Aw, man!" Rider groaned

"Alright, lets just get this over with" Whisper said

They got back in their seats and drove away, while the cashier watched them, thinking:

'Was that a dragon?'

* * *

**Okay, you know how we sang? Don't worry this isn't going to be like Watching the Big Four Movie, this is the only thing that will be sung**

**If any other GMAD member has an idea for the story, than say in the reviews!**

**I would also like to thank Ace Spiritwell, she had drew a picture of me and my dragon, Lightning and posted it on devinart**

**If you want to see it look for 'NightFury999 and Lightning' by 'Ase Spiritwell and Blizzard'**

**She is now making one for 'BerkDragonRider and SpeedStrike'**

**Okay, so hope you like, please review for more!**

**NightFury999 out!**


	3. Attacked

**I have returned!**

**Whisper's computer is finally fixed!**

**Sit down, relax and enjoy!**

* * *

_Chapter 3: Attacked  
_

It was midnight

All the G.M.A.D. members where in their rooms sleeping

In the main hall, a silent giant drill makes a hole in the roof and a large group soldiers wearing steel armor with a sword and an axe crossing each other on the back and on the front were the words: _All Hail Tamous_

They threw a rope down and silently climbed down it, landing on the ground as silent as possible

The leader of the group, who's armor was a pitch black color, looked around the main hall, a cruel smile on his pale face

He had black hair, dark grey eye's, and extremely pale skin

He nodded to his men

Some where still on the roof and they threw down barrel's of gas oil

One of the barrels feel to the floor, causing a loud _BANG! _to echo threw the Lair

The invader's winced and stayed dead still

In their room's, the members stirred, but didn't wake

After a moment the invader's sighed in relief

"Be more careful" the leader spat out in a whisper

The others nodded in fear and continued what they where doing

Once all the barrel's where down, they pored them all across the room, over all the furniture

The leader, Derix, smiled evilly once again and took out a box of matches, lite one and held it over the oil

"Time you moved out, members" he said

And dropped it

Johnriley245 woke to the smell of smoke

"Wha- fire, FIRE!" he shouted, jumping out of bed "THERE'S A FIRE! GET UP! GET UP!"

He ran out of his room, shouting at the top of his lung's as the Lair continued to burn

The other member's quickly woke up, as well as the dragons, but the invader's where a bit to slow and where caught by the members

Kookiecraft, rider of the Changewing Ghost, Guardian of Stealth, Legendary Archer and Flawless Sorcerer, drew his sword and seemed to vanish into the shadow's, along with Ghost

Kookie had brown hair, grey eye's, pale skin, and wore grey cargo shorts, a belt with a leather scabbard, combat boots and aviator sunglasses with golden rim's

Wolf drew his sword and charged at the nearest invader

John grabbed one's arm and twisted it behind his back, breaking it

The invader gave a howl of pain

Guyman111, rider of the Deadly Nadder Spike, Guardian of Viking's, Epic Archer and Junior Sorcerer, climbed onto his Deadly Nadder's Spike back and shot tail spike's and fire at the invader's

Guy had a cap, a over sized leather jacket, tight blue jeans, sunglasses and tan skin

Delta99er5, Rider of the Boneknapper Raikou, Guardian of Ice, Flawless Archer and Legendary Sorcerer used his ice magic to freeze some invader's

Delta wore a black and blue zipped up jacket, jeans, black converse shoes with a checkered shoelace patter, a black fingerless glove on the left hand and brass knuckle's on the right, had silvery white hair with some traces of blond in a bowl haircut, and a bow 'n' arrow on his back with an aura of ice emanating from them

One invader cut Kura's cheek with his sword, which she responded with a kick in the chest and punch in the face

Kookie came up behind behind Derix, sword in hand

He was about to end him, but Derix spun around, grabbed his wrist and kneed his stomach, knocking the breath out of Kookie and breaking a rib

Kookie reacted fast and bite Derix's arm, drawing blood

Derix drew back with a yelp

"Bla, blood" Kookie said, spitting out blood that was not his

Derix growled and lunged at Kookie, who dodged, despite his broken rib

Luna (LunaSnow94 is Disureenix, she changed her username) had a bloody nose and a bunch of bruise's

She side kicked an invader, hitting his shoulder and dislocating it

Huo had a black eye and some small cuts

He drew his twin swords and practically teared his opponent to piece's

"Retreat!" Derix shouted, who was covered in blood

The invaders quickly escaped, but others the members caught and where left behind for a fiery grave

"We need to get out of here!" Luna shouted

"No kidding!" Guy said

They climbed onto their dragons (those who don't have dragons climbed on with another member) and quickly escaped, dodging flames and falling rocks and wood

John quickly turned upside down on his stormcutter, Vieux, and picked up a portal snow globe (like the one's in ROTG) and followed the others in their escape

Thankfully everyone escaped and no one was deadly injured, only some cut's, bruises and broken bone's

"The lair... it's..." Wolf couldn't seem to finish his sentence

"Gone..." John finished for him

The members where covered in ashes and blood, as they watch what was once the Lair, their home, get devoured in ashes

"We should find Fury" Kookie decided

They used the portal John had grabbed and they went to find their leader

_4 day's before_

Rider woke with a yawn, as did the others

Ace had taken over driving so Fury could get some sleep half way through the night

"Are we there yet?" Midnight asked, through a yawn

Fury turned to her

"Do you _see _Washington DC?" she asked

"I'm hungry" Whisper said

"Ya, me to when I think about it. What did Luna and John pack us?" Rider asked

"Let me check" Fury said

She unbuckled her seat belt and looked over the chair into the boot, where the dragons where starting to wake up

"Hey Lightning" Fury said, patting said Skrill's head

She got the pack filled with food and searched through it

"Water; Sandwiches; Juice; Fish (For Dragons); Apples" Fury said

She pulled out five sandwiches (Kind is your choice, because I don't know what kind they like) and handed them to the others and gave the dragons some fish

"Okay, Ace pull over" Fury said

Ace did as told and Fury got out a book that said 'Atlas of the World'

In case you don't know what an Atlas is, it's a book of maps (I actually have one of those)

She opened it to the map of America

"Okay, we're here" Fury said, pointing to Texas "And we need to go here" she dragged her finger to Washington DC, that was _far _from Texas

"We're in _Texas_?!" Midnight said

"Please tell me your messing with us, Night!" Rider said, shaking Fury's shoulder's

"Um... I'm kidding" Fury said

"Your not kidding, are you?" Ace said

"No, I'm not kidding" Fury confirmed

They groaned

"_But_, there's an airport near by, we just need to get a flight to Washington" Fury said

"How are we supposed to get five _dragons _onto a plane?" Whisper asked

Fury pulled a walky talky like thing out her bag

"With _this_" she said

"Uh, what is _that_" asked Ace

"It's a mind reader and mind controller" Fury explained

"Hu... well, remind me not to mess with Fury when she has that on her" Rider said

Midnight nodded

Fury rolled her eye's

"Don't worry, it's only for when we _really _need it" Fury explained

They sighed in relief

"Just don't tell Kookie about it and we should be fine" Fury said (I've got my eye on you, Kookie)

"So, the airport is about 3 hour's away" Fury said

"Better then 5 day's" Rider muttered

Fury got back in the driver's seat and they continued their drive

_1 hour later_

They where on a non-abandoned road now, so there where car's driving along side them

When they first got to this road, they put their dragon's in their backpacks, leaving a bit unzipped to they could breath and put their weapons (which where able to fold thanks to some sorcery) in, too

Fury tried her best to look older and to avoid coming window to window with other driver's

Suddenly, their was a gun shot and a bullet shot through the window, barely missing Whisper by an inch

"What the- ?!" she shouted

And before they knew what was happening, _something _rammed into the van's side, making it tumble across the road, screams where heard outside and inside

"HOLY SH*T!" Fury cursed

The van landed on it's roof

"Is everyone okay?" Midnight asked

"Ya" Ace said, breathless

A small round object crashed through Whisper's window

"BOMB!" Whisper shouted

Fury quickly kicked out the front window and they all climbed out, getting out of distance _just _as the van exploded, making their face's kiss the ground

Luckily they only had bruises from the tumble and fall and cuts from the broken glass

"Oh, Thor" Rider breathed, getting to her knee's

A demon like creature with dark huge wings, claw's and teeth, jumped on top of the upside down van

"What in Odin's name is _that_?" Fury asked

The demon looked towards the five, hunger in it's eyes, and drooling

It was what rammed into them

"Oh no" Midnight said

They quickly got to their feet and began running down the road, the demon hot on their heels

Ride pulled a grenade out of her pocket

"Where did you get that!?" Fury asked

"Kookie gave me a loud of them!" Rider explained and she threw the bomb and the demon and got it in it's mouth while it was roaring at them

Before the demon could register what had just happened the bomb blew up, taking him with it (at least I _think _it's a him)

The drivers where to busy covering and in shock and fear to notice five dragons coming out of the girl's packs and expanding to their normal size and flying off with the five

* * *

**Okay, Whisper has returned and the story's back on!  
**

**I am also happy to say, the G.M.A.D. site is up! Go to WRMWerewolf6's profile and click on the link (It's not entirely finished yet)**

**I also wish to thank Wolf for making this site possible. You rock, Wolf!**

**Okay, that's all I have to say for now so-  
**

**NightFury999 is out the house!**


	4. A Fury's Past and Ace's Spotlight

**Here's chapter 4!**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

_Chapter 4: A Fury's Past and Ace's Spotlight  
_

It was night once more

Fury, Midnight, Rider, Ace, Whisper, Lightning, Starlight, Speedstrike and Leo where staying in a Hotel for the night

The main room was a bed room with two double beds, a sofa up against the wall under the window, a small TV and two dressers. There was another door near the first bed leading to the bathroom, that just had the plain toilet, sink, mirror and bath/shower. And there was a balcony.

Rider and Ace where sharing the first bed, Whisper and Midnight where sharing the second bed and Fury got the sofa

They had all taken turns getting all the blood off them and their dragons

At the moment, Ace was sitting on the sofa, on her laptop, Whisper was sitting at the end of the second bed, watching TV, Fury was on the balcony, drinking Cola and Rider was finishing up in the shower

"Hey, guys! Look at this" Whisper said, suddenly

Ace looked up from her laptop, Fury came in and Rider came out the bathroom, fully clothed, with wet hair and a brush

Whisper turned up the TV

_"Earlier today, a Flying Unknown Creature _(UFC. Get it?) _attacked a van on a Texas road. The creature was killed by the one's occupying the van, but they have seemed to have vanished before the police arrived. The police have taken DNA samples from the van to find an amazing, yet shocking, discovery" _the female news reporter said

The Members eyes widened

_"4 years ago 8 year old Samantha Haldane had disappeared and was never found"_

"Fuck" Fury said in shock, sitting down next to Whisper

_"The shocking part is, we have found her DNA sample on the van. The police have contacted Samantha's parents, Anna and Ken Haldane. Let's see what they have to say"_

"Night?" Ride asked "Who's Samantha Haldane?"

A moment passed...

"Me" Fury said (Samantha Harald isn't my real name. I just picked out a random name beginning with the first letter in my real name)

The others stared at her in shock

Some ran away to join the G.M.A.D., others let their parents know, or some where old enough to move out the house and their parent's think their living normal lives. But, once their was no G.M.A.D. and Fury had left her family at age _eight_

_The screen changed to a women and a man_

_"We thought Samantha was dead. To know that there's a possibility of her being alive is... shocking. Her twin brother left to join a camp about two years ago and her little sister has been sent to a... _special _school _(Not that she's crazy or something just think of it as a special talent she has)_" _the women, Anna, said

_"And the thought of seeing my daughter again... is a dream come true. She would be 12 by now. And sometimes I wonder... if she _really _is still out there... that is she thinking about us_? _Does she miss us as much as we miss her?" _Ken said

Fury grabbed the remote off Whisper and switched off the TV

A moment passed

"NightFury... what happened four years ago?" Ace asked, still a bit shocked

Fury sighed

"Four years ago, I found out that I was different. That my bone's where harder to break, that my mind was quicker, that my strength and stamina where more powerful, that I could use magic, that I could hit a bull's eye with my eye's closed, that I had a gift in reading and that I could ride dragons. I kept it secret. Then I found out that there where more like me. So, I faked my kidnapping and death and left with Lightning, from there we made the Lair and it slowly expanded and still is and there for, The Guardian Magic Archer Dragons was born" Fury explained

"So... your parents think your dead?" Ace asked

"Used to at least. The thing is guys, not a lot of the members parents know that their kid is apart of a group that fight, ride dragons, use magic and risk their neck's. Ace, your family knows because they can be trusted and promised not to tell anyone... not many can be trusted with this" Fury explained

They nodded in understanding

"So, I guess we need to keep a low profile" Whisper said

Fury nodded "Ya. Stay away from the cops and things like that"

They nodded and went to sleep

_The next day_

The girls had taken a taxi to the airport, which took about 2 hours to get there

"Alright, here's the plan: We go in, Rider sneaks up behind the clerk and use's the mind remote to get us a flight now and to let the dragons in. we get a seat and head to DC" Fury said

"Easier said then done" Whisper said

"Okay, lets go" Midnight said

Fury handed the mind remote to Rider and the five entered the airport and walked up to the front desk

Rider used the stealth skills Kookie had been teaching her and sneaked up behind the clerk

"Can I help you?" the women asked

"Ya, we're here for a flight to DC" Fury said

"Can I have your tickets?" the clerk asked

"Um, no" Fury said, calmly

Rider used the mind control

The clerks eyes glazed over and she looked confused

"Okay then, here's your tickets, go on ahead" she said

"Thanks" Fury said, taking the five tickets off her

Rider sneaked back over to the others and they went to the gate's

"Passports" the man in blue at the gate said

Fury handed him their fake passports

He opened Fury's to see a picture of her and the name Sally Meatballs

"Sally _Meatballs_?" the cop asked

"That's me" Fury said

He did the same with the others before handing them back

"Um, okay you can go through" he said

Once they where on the other side Rider turned to Fury

"Sally _Meatballs_?" she asked

"You know that show Sam & Cat? Well, Sam used a fake name and it was Sally Meatballs. And I couldn't think of anything else" Fury said

"_Meatballs__?_" Rider asked, again

"Guys, we need to go through there" Ace said, pointing to the gate way thing (I can't remember what their called)

"Okay, Ace, you distract the guards with one of your pranks, Whisper you keep the line blocked, Me, Midnight and Rider will get out bags through. Now go!" Fury whispered

Ace grinned mischievously and left

Whisper got in line and Fury, Midnight and Rider took the others bags and waited for Ace and Whisper to go threw with the plan

Ace went out the back, where all the stuff that got taken off passengers was, and took a paint ball gun and some paint balls a kid had tried to take with him

When Whisper was at the front of the line, about to go through the detector, she gasped and held her stomach, pretending to be in pain

"Ma'am?" on of the cops said

Whisper feel to her knee's, still clutching her stomach and groaning

"Ma'am?" the cop said, again

Ace duck taped some spray paint to the guns side and did some things so when she pulled the trigger, it would shoot paint balls _and _spray paint

This was gonna be fun

"Some one get help!" one of the cops said, standing over Whisper, who was on the floor pretending something was wrong

"Come on, breath for me, kid, breath" the cop said

That was when Ace came out, gun in hand and her hood up so no one could see her face

She pointed it and the cops and pulled the trigger

After that it was a huge mess of paint

Fury, Midnight and Rider sneaked their bags to the other side, Whisper soon joined them

Ace got out a smoke bomb that she had on her and threw it at the cops

When it exploded, Ace ditched the gun and the five ran to the plane

That must have been one confusing day for the humans

* * *

**Okay, that's it for now!  
**

**Me and my family are going out for Chinese tonight! **

**Gotta go!**

**NightFury999 out!**


End file.
